


Take Me Down

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [151]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Battle Couple, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, magic kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Tony blows Stephen in ally. That's it, that's all.*Reupload from secondary account: ButterflyEye





	Take Me Down

   Stephen groaned as he was tossed out of the air and sent tumbling across the concrete before Levi could break his fall. He rolled a few feet until his back smacked into a large piece of building, one of many downed in the battle. He glared up at the damned thing, it was gigantic, easily twice the size of a small apartment building, but made worse by six arms flailing around its body in a frantic rage.

   Shifting onto his knees, he patted at Levi who was fluttering against him anxiously, assuring him he was fine, well mostly. He coughed up some dust and tried to shield his eyes from the glaring sun as he watched the Hulk effectively trying to climb their enemy, but to no avail as he was constantly swatted away.

   The sound of twin rocket boosters drew his attention and he glanced to the side only to find Tony rushing towards him, helmet popped up and eyes stormy with a mix of concern and anger.

   “Are you alright?”

   “Peachy,” Stephen grunted as Tony helped him stand.

   Tony glanced back at the form looming closer now, and shook his head, taking his word that he was alright, though Stephen knew he would be subjected to a full body scan later. He tried not to be bitter about it, especially since being caught lying about his injuries on several occasions.

   “Ok Doc, any bright ideas for this thing?”

   Stephen ran a trembling hand through is hair, eyes darting around. At the base was the Hulk and Wanda, Clint was above somewhere trying to down it with an impressive array of arrows, while War Machine circled above, dropping explosions that seemed to do nothing but irritate it. The others were scattered behind them, attempting to evacuate civilians before becoming causalities of the awkward lumbering beast…uh, there was an idea.

   Stephen pointed at its feet. The creature’s legs and feet were stubby compared to its long torso and at least two hands on either side were devoted solely to keeping it balanced, “look how awkward it is, it can barely move without trying not to fall over.”

   Tony’s eyes brightened, a slow smile spreading across his lips as he looked at his lover, “say darling, you wouldn’t happen to be able to make a portal about his size, would you?”

   Stephen’s answering smirk was all they needed, and Tony’s hand was up on his comm unit, telling everyone to back off and wait for signal to give the front of the creature everything they had.

   His lover flew off and Stephen planted his feet, head straining to look up at the creature and hands coming up, sling ring in place to begin a complicated series of hand formations. Levi, flared behind him, intent on keeping him steady.

   Their crew backed off and Stephen pushed his hands out roughly in front of himself before spinning one arm in a wide circle. A bead of sweat slid down his temple, his breathing came out harsher, his heart was suddenly loud in his ears. A moment passed, then another, then sparks began to pop up in the air before bursting wide into a swirling, fiery portal, and Stephen let out a grunt of effort as the Avengers suddenly went at the creature with everything they had.

   It proved not enough.

   Every moment Stephen held the portal open he could feel himself grow weaker, a tremble in his legs, erratic beating of his heart, a headache beginning behind burning eyes. But as he watched, Avenger after Avenger was swept away by the flailing limbs, faster then before, taking out everyone on the ground before effectively going for those flying around his head.

   One hand came in contact with Tony, sending his lover crashing to the ground, not unlike himself earlier and Stephen had enough. With a cry that was ninety percent frustration and ten percent desperation, he had Levi fly him into the air and hover.

   The creature’s eyes landed on him and with a pained gasp, Stephen released the portal and shoved both arms outwards, sending a booming shockwave, strong enough to make the nearest undestroyed building sway. It had the intended effect, however, and just before the portal closed, the creature stumbled back, black beady eyes opening comically wide as he fell into the other dimension.

   Stephen let the Cloak lower him back down to where Wanda, Bruce, Clint, Rhodey, and Tony were gathering. Somehow, he was utterly unsurprised when the first words out of Clint’s mouth were, “next time just do that first man!”

   Stephen glared, exhaustion filling his limbs, but Rhodey was already speaking into the comm, trying to direct clean up efforts, ever the professional.

   “Count us out Rhodey bear,” came Tony’s voice and when Stephen looked up at his lover he stilled.

   Tony’s eyes were dark, his gaze fixed on Stephen in the way that had become familiar over these past few months. Before the others could respond, Tony’s hand was curling around his wrist and dragging him out into the wreckage of city.

   Stephen let himself be dragged along, smirking all the while as his exhaustion began to seep away under a heady wave of arousal. Tony was silent as he moved with single-minded determination and Stephen wasn’t even surprised when he was dragged into an alley way, filled with dust and debris, and pressed firmly against the brick wall.

   Soft, needy lips pressed to his and Stephen groaned, hands coming up to grip Tony’s hair and pull him in ever closer. Tony was pressed against him; one leg being pushed firmly between Stephen’s which he spread eagerly.

   Tony’s tongue slid along his lips, begging for entrance and with a quiet gasp he allowed it, reveling in the way his tongue pillaged his mouth, taking and taking until Stephen was breathing harshly, tugging at the man to get impossibly closer.

   Tony broke away after a minute, his dark eyes intent on his face, “I fucking love your magic,” he said, before leaning forward to attach his lips to Stephen’s neck, which he tilted invitingly, barely able to bite back a whimper as he sucked and bit at the sensitive skin.

  They had figured out pretty damn quickly that Tony had a thing for Stephen using his magic, big or small, he liked seeing him taking charge in battle. Stephen certainly didn’t mind, especially right now as Tony’s hands snaked down between them to tug at his tunic, expertly shifting it to pull out his hard cock.

   Stephen’s eyes fell closed as his head rested back against the cool brick, while Tony firmly jerked his cock, the callouses of his hand providing a blissful friction, “Tony,” he groaned.

   “Yes, sweetheart?” his tone was falsely sweet, but damn if the endearment didn’t send sparks of pleasure racing up his spine. “Tell me what you want.”

   Stephen’s trembling hand came up again to grip his hair as tightly as he could without hurting the shaking limb, and pulled him back into a hard kiss, hips jerking forward into his hand, precum providing some small lubricant.

  Tony’s latched onto his bottom lip as he pulled away, tugging lightly, the arousal in his eyes was being crowded by something softer now, the hand not insistently jerking him, coming up to run a thumb along his cheekbone, “you are beautiful love.”

   Stephen smiled, pecking his lips quickly before leaning in to whisper in his ear, just the way his lover liked, “suck me off Tony, make me cum in you’re mouth.”

   A shiver went through Tony, but he didn’t hesitate to drop to his knees in the dirty alleyway, with stray rocks and uncomfortable asphalt biting into his knees. Stephen’s hard cock hovered in front of his mouth, achingly hard but Tony waited, always so patient for him.

   His warm eyes looked up at him, eyelids flickering closed only momentarily as he ran a soothing hand through Tony’s hair, “go on,” he murmured. “suck it.”

   Tony immediately leaned forward to take the head into his mouth, making Stephen groan as warm heat surrounded him. Tony’s tongue swirled around the head, eagerly sucking at the slit and using his lovely lips to massage his throbbing cock.

   “Fuck Tony,” Stephen forced himself to keep looking, because Tony wasn’t looking away from him, eyes locked onto Stephen’s face, as he sunk down on him a little further, humming in pleasure as he did so.

   The vibrations made Stephen’s hips jerk, but Tony was expecting it, and continued to work his way further, until finally, finally, his lips were brushing his pubic hair, the back of his throat spasming lightly.

   Stephen kept petting his hair, soothing his lover, whose eyes were a little glassy, even as he began to bob his head in earnest. Stephen didn’t bother controlling himself, knowing Tony could take it and if the way his fingers clenched on his hips were any indication, he really wanted it.

   He began to jerk his hips forward with each pull away of Tony’s mouth until spit began to seep out of his mouth, his throat making caught, choking noises, that sent Stephen barreling toward the edge. All the while they didn’t’ break eye contact, with each other the entire time, until finally Stephen’s grip tightened in his hair.

   “I’m going to come,” he gasped.

   Tony pulled back until just the cockhead was in his mouth and began suck harder and Stephen immediately released into his hot, wanting mouth. Pulse after pulse shot from his cock, while his mind went hazy with pleasure, lazily fucking in and out of him.

   Stephen’s eyes fell closed, but he heard Tony let go of his cock, felt cool air then a warm hand tucking him back into his tunic. Lips pressed to his and Stephen opened his mouth automatically, tasting himself on Tony’s tongue, who moaned quietly against him. They kissed for several minutes, ignoring the sounds coming just one street over of ambulances, police cars, and firetrucks finally arriving on scene, choosing instead to just enjoy each other.

   Eventually, however, Tony did have to pull back and Stephen opened his eyes to look at Tony’s reddened lips, heated face. Tony’s thumb stroked his cheek again, smiling softly, “love you like this,” he whispered, voice croaking from Stephen’s use of it.

   “I love _hearing_ you like this,” Stephen countered.

   The man rolled his eyes, “how about we go home, get you checked over, then I’ll let you make me hoarse all you want?”

   Stephen hummed his agreement, still in his own little bubble of pleasure, as he eagerly made a portal home, exhaustion long forgotten.


End file.
